The Seventh Space War: A Newtype soldier's tale
by Aldaeus
Summary: Tensions are rising between the United Nations Earth, and the Space Revolutionary Army. Two young men will meet in the battlefield of the seventh space war, one piloting the Gundam X, the other fighting for his home's independence, who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

So I've decided to break the ice in this section. And what better way to do it, than shedding a little light on the After War universe. So I've decided to write a short side story depicting the events in my view of the seventh space war, which led to the A.W. becoming the post apocalyptic world it is. As always, please read and review.

Time to make these puppets dance!

*THWAM*

"Yeah… hi… I'm Jamil Neate how about… umm… NO!" Jamil smiled as he made his way out of the room.

Disclaimer: I do not own After War Gundam X, nor do I claim to.

xxxxxx

The Seventh Space War: A Newtype soldier's tale.

Ch. 1

"Alright boys, here's your stop! Welcome to basic!" The bus driver yelled back as the bus stopped at the U.N.E. military base.

The cadet's started to gather their belongings and make their way off the bus "Whoa… she's stacked!"

"I heard that cadet!" The woman with long honey blond hair snapped, wearing a light brown officers uniform she stood in front of them "Form ranks!" She ordered.

"_Crap… he just had to go and piss her off…"_ Jamil thought as he fell in.

"I HEARD THAT!" The woman snapped her attention to Jamil, causing him to freeze.

She made her way over, and stood directly in front of him "Do you know why you were selected for this unit?" the woman asked as she looked down the line of young men and women "WELL?"

"NO MA'AM!" They replied in unison.

"Allow me to enlighten you then, you were selected based on the possibility that you might have what it takes to pilot our latest series of mobile suits!" The woman looked down the line.

"You!" She pointed at Jamil "What's your name boy?"

Jamil saluted "Cadet Jamil Neate, Ma'am!"

"What's my name?" She asked.

"I don't know Ma'am!" Jamil replied.

"Try harder!" She ordered.

"_How does she expect me to guess her name?" _Jamil thought to himself.

"_My name's Lucille Liliant, it's nice to meet you Jamil Neate, learn to use your abilities more_." Lucille looked at him and smiled not moving her mouth.

Jamil looked at her rank, "My apologies, Lieutenant Liliant!"

"Good…" Lucille smiled "The rest of you have a lot of work to do… not all of you will make this unit! Try your hardest, because the best of you will get to pilot our latest suit, the GX-9900, Gundam X."

Xxx

"This is the dawn of a new age of mankind!" Seidel Rasso stood at the black and gold podium looking out at the officers wearing the black and gold uniforms of the colony's new army "It is the dawn of the age of the Newtype! Earth seeks to oppress our nation when we long for our independence from the Oldtype's! They seek to rid us from the world, to manipulate and control us! I as the leader of our great nation vow to never let that happen!"

The thunderous cheers from outside the palace grounds could be heard as he stood before the army.

"Long live Cloud 9 and long live the S.R.A.!" Seidel thrust his fist into the air.

"Long live the S.R.A.!" The army shouted in unison as they stood before their leader.

"Long live the S.R.A.!" They echoed again and the young man in the center of the forward most formation smiled, knowing his nation would be free thanks to his abilities.

Lancerow Dawell joined in the chorus of his comrades in the Newtype corps. "LONG LIVE CLOUD 9 AND LONG LIVE THE S.R.A.!"

Xxx

"Professor, how long until they're ready?" General Nada El asked.

Professor Dorat smiled "Any day now, the Patulia and Bertigo's will put a swift end to the U.N.E. with Operation Lilac's success."

"Daddy…" A soft voice called causing Nada to turn his attention to the door. The little girl wearing the over sized long blue t-shirt with short deep red hair, his four year old daughter Ennil El "I can't sleep…"

"Oh… Ennil…" Nada sighed "come here… I'll read you a story and put you to bed." He got up and walked over to the little girl scooping her up in his arms smiling at her.

Ennil giggled "Daddy your beard tickles!"

Nada turned and looked at the professor "If that's all, professor…"

"Certainly, General El." Professor Dorat bowed politely and made his way to the door.

Xxx

"Is it finished yet?" Fixx Bloodman one of the leader's of the U.N.E. asked.

"It was completed as ordered just the other day sir. We can respond at any time." The scientist nodded "All we're waiting for is their training to be completed."

"Make them quicken the pace. They're just tools, learn how to use them." Fixx looked back at the scientist.

"But sir, they're still hum…" He stopped as a shot rang out.

"No they're not." Fixx looked at the man who froze the shot imbedded in the wall right next to his head "It's because of that kind of talk, that the Colonies are on the verge of rebellion. Remember your place Dr. Salsamille."

"Yes, sir." Dr. Salsamille replied looking at Fixx.

"Soon as the Flash system is complete, get working on the next project." Fixx tossed a file towards him.

Dr. Salsamille picked up the file and looked at it "Operation L?"

Xxx

"Hey, Jamil." Lucille smiled as she walked over "Sorry about singling you out… you're the only one that show's any real promise out of them…"

"What?" Jamil blinked looking at his commanding officer a little surprised.

"It's just nice to finally see someone who might actually be able to use it…" Lucille smiled as she walked past him.

"What's that mean?" Jamil asked as he started to follow her "Hey…" he trailed off as he was grabbed and pulled into the hangar by her.

"I've already filed my report… it's been decided, you'll pilot the GX-9900." Lucille smiled as Jamil's jaw dropped looking at the white, blue, and red machine.

"You like it?" Lucille asked as she activated the lights in the hangar.

"Yeah… it's amazing!" Jamil's eyes went wide as he looked at the machines flanking it.

"Those are the GX-9900 GX-Bits." Lucille smiled as she looked at the machines "All that's left is your training… it uses the Flash system to communicate remotely with the bit suits." She walked out in front of him _"The same way we can communicate, allows you to give commands to the suits, and D.O.M.E., the central hub of the flash system."_ She smiled.

"But I'm nowhere near as good as you Lieutenant!" Jamil gaped looking at her as she smiled at him.

"Given a little time, patients, and practice… and you will be, Jamil." Lucille smiled.

Xxxxxx

Like I said, this is short it'll take about three small chapters to depict the events that led to the A.W. coming into existence. And You could call this a sort of prelude to another fic that I'll be writing in coming months, which is the continuation of a mass cross over series I have been writing. It might wind up being a four or five chapter story in total to depict the events in total. Again, as always, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own After War Gundam X, nor do I claim to.

It's time for chapter 2, and a little fun in the 7th space war. Because of a lack of a serious amount of information dealing with the middle months of the war, the first chapter was just before the outbreak. As I said, this will help give a little information as to major events that have gone down during the A.W. Timeline that lead up to A.W. 0015 and the series, this is my take on these major events, and a little glimpse into a few of the characters pasts. As always please read and review!

Enjoy…

"HEY! When you gonna put me in?" Garrod blinked as he poked Ald.

You aren't even born yet Garrod… give it a little time…

*THWAM*

"But I wanna pilot the Gundam X!" Garrod cracked Ald over the head with a book.

xxxxxx

Ch. 2

"Today marks the eighth month of the Seventh Space War between the U.N.E. and the Colonies. There has been…" Jamil glared at the radio as he shut it off.

"It's all the same…" Jamil groaned "Cant they just find something else to report about other than the war…" he let his head fall and hit the desk.

"Well sounds like you're all happy go lucky Mr. Top pilot…" A voice came from behind him.

"Not now Kai…" Jamil groaned.

"You're just angry that you weren't selected for Operation L." Kai smiled as he continued packing his things.

"I still don't get it…" Jamil shook his head as he leaned back in his chair "Why in the world did they pick you?"  
>"Not sure… don't care… all I know is I finally beat you in something." Kai smiled.<p>

"Yeah… sure…" Jamil smiled "So were the rumors true?"

"About?" Kai pushed the last bit of his gear down into his duffle bag.

"That you're piloting the other Gundam X unit?" Jamil looked over his shoulder at him.

"Would only make sense… seeing as I'm the second most qualified with the Flash System." Kai finished tying the straps to close the bag and hefted it onto his shoulder.

"So was the other rumor true?" Jamil got up and started following him out.

"About the Lieutenant?" Kai asked looking at Jamil.

"Yeah… is it true that she's being deployed as part of the Operation L force?" Jamil looked at him.

"Yeah it's true… so if you want to say goodbye lover boy, I'd hurry up." Kai smirked as he sidestepped Jamil's punch.

"I swear when this is over I'm gonna lay you out!" Jamil glared at him as they exited the barracks.

"Oh sure you will…" Kai grinned.

"There you boys are." Lucille smiled at the two as they made their way over.

"So I heard you're taking part in Operation L?" Jamil looked at Lucille.

"Yes, we'll be heading over to the Asian theater of operations to confront the small pockets of the S.R.A. that have gained a foothold." Lucille smiled at him.

Jamil blinked as he felt Kai nudge him "He's just jealous that I was the one picked to go with you Lieutenant." Kai grinned.

"KAI!" Jamil grabbed him and forced him into a headlock.

Lucille giggled as she watched the two boys "Know what… why don't we take a photograph?" she smiled at the two who stopped, and stood blinking at her as she held a camera before them.

"I don't like pictures…" Kai grimaced at the prospect.

"Fine then, you take it, and Jamil and I will be in it." Lucille smiled as Jamil released Kai and walked over next to her.

Kai sighed and took the camera "Alright… umm… dang this is one old camera…" he blinked at the relatively outdated Polaroid instant photograph camera.

Lucille smiled as Jamil stood next to her the clock tower of the town hall could be seen in the distance behind them as Kai lined up the photograph "Alright… on three. One, two, three, ATTENTION!" he yelled causing Jamil to act on instinct and snap to a salute as he snapped the photograph.

Lucille giggled lightly as Kai grinned like a fiend "Oh come on Jamil I think it's cute…" she nudged him as the photograph developed.

Jamil sighed as he looked at the photograph "It's not half bad…"

"Do me a favor Jamil, make a copy of it for me." Lucille smiled as she picked up her duffle bag.

"Sure thing." Jamil smiled as she and Kai made their way towards the awaiting jeep.

Xxx

"Operation Lilac." General Nada El stood at the head of the briefing room "The objective of this operation is simple, to cut off the head of the U.N.E. To do that, we will be deploying the MAN-003 Patulia along with the five RMSN-008 Bertigos' in support of the operation. This will be a direct strike against the U.N.E. headquarters in North America. The main objective is getting to the surface safely, after that is accomplished the war will be won."

"Sir, who will be amongst the members of the descent operation?" Lancerow asked.

"Ah… Captain Dawell, it will be carried out by the Polar Bear team." General El smiled "It's a bit of a surprise to see you here…"

"I was hoping I could be on the descent team." Lancerow smiled.

"Ah… You wish to return to the surface to fight that new model U.N.E. suit… We cannot afford to risk not being able to retrieve you Captain… however I will allow you to be on the guard unit to defend it from the U.N.E. space forces while it begins its descent."

"Thank you General." Lancerow smiled "On the topic, is the new model completed yet?"

"There are still a few minor issues with the MAN-002 Febral's armament control systems…" General El sighed "Though… they have completed the first of the RMS-014 Octape."

Lancerow smiled "I will be glad to perform its field trials against the U.N.E. personally."

Xxx

"Jeez they just had to pick now of all times to send me to space…" Jamil sighed as he climbed into his seat aboard the Aoyagi-Class battleship as it readied to launch.

"Hey… you're that hot shot Newtype pilot right?" Another pilot looked at him.

"Yeah… why?" Jamil blinked.

"We're countin on ya man… hear you're pretty handy with that Gundam type…" The other pilot smiled "You guys are almost single handedly winning the war for us."

Jamil smiled "Yeah… thanks." He leaned back in his seat as the shuttle launched.

The pilot blinked "So what's the operation we're supposed to take part in? They wouldn't give us any details on it…"

Jamil blinked "They didn't tell you guys?"

"We weren't briefed on why. All the C.O. said was to get on this ship, your suits are already loaded, and you're going to space." The pilot shrugged.

"They said we're going up to counter a S.R.A. operation targeted at the North American continent." Jamil spoke as he was forced back in his seat as the ship hurtled skyward down the mass driver heading to space.

Xxx

"Damn… that thing's huge…" One of the pilots spoke over the frequency as the Patulia flew alongside the S.R.A. Astrarza-Class as the small fleet closed on the descent point.

"The Patulia is six hundred and seventeen meters long… and has the firepower nearly four times that of a battleship." Professor Dorat smiled as he spoke from the massive mobile armor as they reached the descent point.

"Good luck Professor." Lancerow flew out around the end of the descent equipped Bertigo's in his personally colored Octape, a light tan and dark navy blue in color.

"INCOMING U.N.E. FORCES!" the controller from one of the battleships warned the pilot's "Begin the descent now!"

"Good luck Professor, we'll guard your descent!" Lancerow smiled _"Come out and fight so called Gundam Type…"_ "All defense forces, form on me, if the Gundam type is present, it's mine!" He rolled and charged the incoming U.N.E. Aoyagi-Class battleship.

"Yes sir!" The pilots replied as the force of RMS-009 Septem, and RMS-006 Jenice type mobile suits formed on the Octape.

Xxx

"Incoming S.R.A. mobile suits! All units our target is the mobile armor!" The captain of the battleship announced over the frequency. "Let our ace take on their defense unit!"

Jamil smiled "Roger that, Jamil Neate, GX-9900, launching!" he was forced back in his seat as the Gundam X launched followed by the GX bit mobile suits.

"Use conventional weapons, the satellite cannon is still classified top secret. Use of beam rifles and beam sabers is authorized only." The captain ordered.

"Understood sir." Jamil came again over the frequency and looked at the twenty closing suits.

Xxx

Lancerow smiled "There you are Gundam Type!" he opened fire with the giant bazooka on the Gundam X.

"Captain, these suits they're moving too fast!" A Septum pilot screamed as a GX- Bit flew towards him firing on him with its beam rifle ripping through it.

"These are the same as those suits from that moon base!" Another pilot yelled as he circled back trying to dodge the beam rifle shots.

Lancerow glared "The Gundam must be commanding them!" he charged throwing away the bazooka drawing a beam saber as he fired on the Gundam with the beam rifle.

Xxx

Jamil glared as he watched the Octape roll through the shots closing "This guy must be that ace… yeah his colors are the same as that one from the surface! Lancerow Dawell, the top S.R.A. ace!" he fired on the suit with the shield buster rifle.

The Octape rolled narrowly avoiding the shot "That thing's not a Septum!"

Xxx

"You'll have to do better than that!" Lancerow returned fire forcing the GX-9900 to dodge the shots as he followed its movements "The pilot's good… but how is he up close!" he punched his thrusters and charged Jamil.

Xxx

"Think you can win in close combat huh… WELL THINK AGAIN!" Jamil drew the Gundam X's beam saber clashing with the Octape as he ordered the bits to continue picking off the Septums' and Janices' that were attempting to break away and go after the other forces, or break through to the battleship.

Xxx

Lancerow parried another slash from the GX-9900 as he rolled around it "His suit what kind of thing is that on the back of it?" he looked at the cannon as it remained un-deployed.

Xxx

"I won't let you get behind me!" Jamil spun and fired near point blank at the Octape only to narrowly graze one of the legs "What is this guy… is he a Newtype?" he took control of the bit's directly giving the mental commands to the suits controlling them finishing off the last of the defense forces, leaving only the Octape, and the battleships.

Xxx

"Damn!" Lancerow glared as he fired on the bits his shots ripping through one of them before he punched his thrusters flying away from the now amassed Gundam X and it's GX-Bit mobile suits.

Xxx

"How's the attack on the mobile armor progressing?" Jamil asked.

"We cant hold them, they're beginning their descent!" a pilot yelled over the frequency.

"We've just received orders from headquarters! We're allowed to deploy the satellite cannon to stop it!"

"Roger!" Jamil smiled as he flicked the switch on the right control stick activating the satellite cannon.

xxx

Lancerow watched as a thin light white beam streaked past his suit only to turn and look at the now deployed cannon of the Gundam X "What in the… GET THEM DOWN FASTER!" he yelled over the frequency as he readied to charge back only to have the thrusters on the right leg explode from the damage they had received.

"Return Captain, we've been ordered to fall back, Operation Lilac is being aborted!" The captain of the Astrarza ordered.

Xxx

Professor Dorat glared "Absolutely not! Proceed with the descent, we've come too far to turn back!" he yelled.

The Bertigo's fell back to the rear of the Patulia as they began entering the atmosphere.

Xxx

Jamil lined up the mobile suits and the mobile armor in the targeting sight and fired. Instantly a massive white particle beam erupted from the cannon striking the center of the formation of Bertigo's narrowly missing one on the very end vaporizing them in the blink of an eye. "Damn… the targeting alignment isn't calibrated for the cannon!" he glared as the last suit and the Patulia started to descend.

"Don't worry, the ground forces are responding with intercept missiles. They'll knock it out of the sky before it even reaches headquarters." The captain smiled as the two battleships retreated at full speed heading towards the colonies.

"Roger that sir…" Jamil watched as the mobile armor flew downward before being struck in the center by an intercept missile heavily damaging it sending it into near freefall towards the northern part of the continent.

Xxx

"Daddy where are we going?" Ennil asked as they boarded a shuttle.

"Don't ask questions dear…" Her mother pulled her into a hug "We're going away for a while… think of it as a vacation." She smiled at her.

"Yay!" Ennil cheered.

"That's my girl." General El smiled as he piloted the shuttle out _"Seidel's really planning on issuing that ultimatum… and has the nerve of blaming Operation Lilac's failure on me! I've got to get away, hopefully the war will end and we can start over on Earth…"_ he looked at his daughter and smiled, as he flew away from the colonies towards Earth.

Xxxxxx

And that's all for this chapter, like I said they're short. This time we got a little glimpse of the two "Ace" pilots of the 7th war going at it, Lancerow and Jamil. As well as the infamous Operation Lilac, and the biggest mobile armor to ever grace a Gundam series the Patulia which is freaking huge! The statistics on it are it is as I said 615 Meters in length, 105 meters in height, and it does make an appearance in the series. It is a total monster of a weapon!

Operation L also turns up during the series… so I'll leave that for a little surprise as to what's happened to Lucille and Kai (Kai is a character from the After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight manga and pilots a black GX-9900)

I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

"Hey!"

*THWACK!*

"When you gonna put us in?" Witz glared as he dropped a rather ugly looking bronze statue of a bear on Ald's head.

Ugh…

"I think you knocked the writer out…" Roybea poked Ald "is he alive?"

Witz shrugged "Who knows… Hey Dr. Tex, is he gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine…" Dr. Tex leaned back in his chair and took another drag on his cigarette.

"Awww… I wanna be in the story!" Garrod complained.

"QUIET GUNDAM BOY!" Kid Salsamille shouted as he threw a wrench at Garrod.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's the disclaimer: I do not own After War Gundam X, nor do I claim to.

Well, it's been a long time since I've updated this short fic… at least long for me… but this chapter should be fun… this chapter is what puts the After War in the A.W. universe… so…

*Tap*

Wha…

*THWACK*

"I don't give a damn… I'm getting into this chapter somehow…" Garrod grinned as he started typing.

"Garrod…" Tiffa blinked.

"Oh! Hey Tiffa!" Garrod grinned at her "You wanna be in the chapter too?"

Tiffa blinked before nodding lightly.

"Enjoy the chapter!" Garrod grinned.

"QUIET GUNDAM BOY!" Kid Salsamille shouted as he threw a wrench at Garrod.

xxxxxx

Ch. 3

"All pilots, standby in your machines for launch!" The combat controller's voice echoed in Jamil's headset as he made his way up through the hangar towards the X.

"My machine ready to go?" Jamil looked at a mechanic.

"Yeah… oh hey kid…" A second man floated up to him.

"Yea…" Jamil blinked "Dr. Salsamille?"

"Yeah… long time no see Jamil… listen, do what you think is right out there." Salsamille touched his helmet to Jamil's "Even if it means going against orders... you hear me?"

"Huh…" Jamil blinked "Are you saying…"  
>"Look, there's a rumor flying around that Bloodman is going to order you to fire on a colony… hundreds of thousands will die if you do that." Salsamille looked at him "Don't just think with this…" he tapped Jamil's helmet, "Think with this too…" he prodded him hard over his heart.<p>

Jamil blinked as the man left before finally climbing into the X's cockpit.

Xxx

"So… it's come to this…" Lancerow looked at the machine before him _"General El fled for his life when Seidel attempted to put the blame for the operations failure on him, when the Professor was responsible… Though, the actual cause for the failure was…"_ "The Gundam and its pilot… Jamil Neate."

"Lancerow!" A man floated down the walkway towards him.

"Nicola… I see so you're the one that took over production on the Febral." Lancerow smiled at the other man only two years older than himself "So, mind telling me how to get into the cockpit, I cant find the switch…"

"The cockpit's location was moved to allow for a larger reactor." Nicola smiled and nodded towards the head of the machine "Just don't get your head knocked off…" he smiled.

"Sure… oh and any updates on the UNE's movements?" Lancerow looked back as he landed on the front section of the mobile armor's chest.

"They're beginning their deployment around LaGrange one… they're preparing for battle as we speak, on top of that they're deploying dozens of those "Gundam" suits…"

"I see… well then, I'll just have to show them how helpless they really are, with this MAN-002 Febral." Lancerow smiled as the head's visor like hatch opened.

"Just don't be too reckless, and your target is the one known as the GX-9900. It's the one you went after that shot down Operation Lilac." Nicola waved, as he kicked off back down the guide way.

"Roger that…" Lancerow climbed into the cockpit of the Febral, and closed the hatch.

Xxx

"GX-9900 you're clear for launch!" The combat controller aboard the Aoyagi relayed.

"Roger that, Jamil Neate, Gundam X launching!" Jamil pushed the thrusters to their full power and roared out into space joined shortly by the awaiting GX-9900 Bit suits.

Xxx

"You're clear for launch Captain Dawell." The controller relayed.

"Roger that…" Lancerow flicked the controls online as he readied to launch.

"Good luck Captain…" Seidel's voice came over the frequency.

"Luck… Newtypes don't need luck." Lancerow smiled "But thank you for the sentiment your Excellency. Captain Lancerow Dawell, MAN-002 Febral, launching!" he launched out into space.

Xxx

Jamil flew through the battlefield towards his position directly between the SRA's forces and the Earth, as the final line of defense. _"Can I really do it if ordered? I…"_ he looked out at the flashes from the battle.

A line of GT-9600 Gundam Leopard's and it's GT-9600 bits piloted by another Newtype pilot opened fire with their Gatling arms ripping through many of the SRA's mobile suits that were attempting to close on his suit from the right side.

"_What is this feeling…" _Jamil blinked, as he sensed the emotions of the pilots around him, their fear, their anger, their sorrow, and even their deaths. _"Is this what Dr. Salsamille meant?"_

Jamil looked out towards the left side a group of three GX-9800 Airmaster type Gundams transformed and opened fire on a group of Septums that attempted to break through the lines.

"Attention, Jamil, deploy the satellite cannons!" The order came through his headset snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uhh… right…" Jamil blinked and flicked the switch on the right control stick.

The cannons on the bit mobile suits followed his as they lined up all rotating into position. The X shaped solar panels deployed on the back of the suit as he took aim at a colony.

The thin white beam from the moon base known as D.O.M.E. streaked towards the machine before hitting the reception point on the upper chest of the X, the energy being transmitted to the bit suits as it reached full power, the eye like cameras flashed a brilliant acid green.

"Awaiting the order…" Jamil's eyes stung as sweat dropped down into them.

"Don't wait, just fire." The controller spoke calmly.

"But… they…" Jamil blinked.

"FIRE!" The colonel's voice snapped through his headset.

Jamil lined up the colony in the sights and fired, the X's satellite cannon erupted with its massive white particle beam as the bit mobile suits followed suit shortly after all of their shots ripping through the battlefield before striking a colony, the shots piercing through it.

Xxx

Lancerow looked back in horror "THE COLONY! THAT BASTARD!" he rolled and streaked towards the location of the beam, filled with raw hatred.

"Commence the colony drop!" Seidel's voice echoed over the frequency.

"What… he really plans to…" Lancerow looked back just in time to see dozens of the colonies start to move heading on a collision course with Earth powered by their large thermonuclear engines.

Xxx

"Oh god…" Jamil's eyes widened in horror as he felt it shaking in fear "What… what have I…" _"Those people… they… just… oh god. Their deaths…"_ he watched as the colonies flew past him at high speed plunging into the atmosphere, an angry red glow enveloping the large eight kilometer wide, thirty two kilometer long structures, as they rained down upon the Earth.

The terrified screams of the people clawing at his nerves, the billions of deaths occurring as the impacts happened all around the globe.

"YOU!" A voice roared snapping Jamil out of his senses as a blue and cream mobile armor roared towards him.

"It's him…" Jamil drew his beam saber as the mobile armors five fingered arm formed a massive blade bringing it down forcing him to parry.

"I…" Jamil tried as they rolled back and forth in a rolling scissors striking each other's suits again and again "I didn't…"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" Lancerow screamed over the frequency "YOU MURDERER!" he brought the other arm's blade up the left side of the X cutting the arm off at the shoulder.

Jamil seized the beam rifle and flew back away from the mobile armor "I DIDN'T…" he fired at the mobile armor striking it several times in the chest "Did I… AHHHHHH!"

Lancerow glared as he got his final shots off as the suit blew up beneath the ejecting head as the five fingered arm cannons struck the X's head destroying it, sending it tumbling through space.

Xxx

"We've recovered the GX-9900…" The colonel looked at the machine missing its head and arm the cockpit badly damaged as it was forced open.

"So is he like the others?" The colonel asked.

"Don't you have any compassion?" Dr. Salsamille floated up to the cockpit and pushed his way past the other two "Jamil… speak damn it… be alive!" he shook him, the visor of his helmet had shattered a large gash running down the right side of his face bleeding badly.

Jamil let out a light groan as Salsamille pulled his helmet off and felt for a pulse "Medic!" Salsamille shouted as he undid Jamil's harness "He has a weak pulse!" he pulled him out of the cockpit.

Xxx

"Hey there war hero…" One of the SRA pilots grinned at Lancerow as they sat at in the bar as cheers sounded over the airwaves.

"Leave me alone…" Lancerow glared at the other pilot obviously drunk.

"Sure thing ace…" The other pilot made his way back to the party as Lancerow downed another glass of the vodka he was holding.

"Lancerow… aren't you drinking too..." A girl started before the glass narrowly missed her shattering against the wall.

"How can I not drink… I've lost what made me an Ace…" Lancerow glared "I'm no longer a Newtype…" his grip tightened on the bottle of vodka before it shattered from the pressure. The former Newtype glared _"Seidel… that Jamil Neate… It's because of them... because…they carried through with their missions…"_

Xxx

Jamil groaned as he woke "What the… where?" he cracked his eye open feeling a bandage over the right side of his face.

"Oh thank god you're alive… I was starting to worry you'd be in coma forever…" Dr. Salsamille smiled at Jamil as he made his way over from the desk in the wood paneled room.

"What happened?" Jamil asked before feeling a sharp pain in his head.

"I don't know… I'm thinking about it… you tell me?" Dr. Salsamille looked at him.

"Wha…" Jamil tried to focus before wincing in extreme pain "I… I can't… I've lost my abilities as a Newtype…"

"I see… so you're like the others…" Dr. Salsamille pulled a chair over and plopped down in it.

"What happened…" Jamil looked at him.

"Tell me what you remember first, and open your eye, I've got to make sure you didn't cause yourself too much stress from that attempt…" Salsamille held up a flashlight.

Jamil looked at him "I went out into battle and…" he trailed off.

"Yeah… you remember now don't you?" Salsamille looked into his eye "Don't do anything too strenuous for a few days… you've still got some pretty bad injuries…"  
>"What time is it?" Jamil looked towards the window seeing it was pitch black out.<p>

"Oh… its…" Salsamille looked at the clock in the room "One in the afternoon…"

"Are we in the arctic or something?" Jamil looked at him.

"No…" Dr. Salsamille walked over to the window "You're in my house, in the southern part of north America…"

"Then your clock's wrong, it's pitch black out…" Jamil looked at him.

"They haven't figured out a final count yet… but so far they've figured about thirty colonies were dropped on earth... the UNE's fallen into chaos, and has all but dissolved." Salsamille looked at him.

Jamil looked horrified "So you're saying…"

"We're in the middle of a nuclear winter… the shear amount of dirt those colonies threw into the atmosphere has all but thrown the earth into another ice age… we're lucky that some of their thermonuclear engines didn't explode on impact. If any more had… the human population of Earth would have been wiped out completely."

"How many…" Jamil asked softly.

"Wha…" Salsamille looked at him.

"How many did I…" Jamil shook as tears started to form in his uninjured eye.

"The population count hasn't finished yet… but estimates are… the population will be counted in millions, not billions. Very few if any other Newtype's survived… all of the known survivors have reported a total loss of their abilities." Salsamille looked at him as Jamil sat there in horror of what he had done.

"How long have I been?" Jamil looked at him.

"Six months… Also because of this, they've started a new calendar system to keep track of the date… we're in After War 0001." Salsamille looked at him.

Xxx

"Daddy, can I go outside today?" Ennil asked as she looked at her father.

"Not today dear… it's too cold out to play." Nada El smiled at his daughter as they sat in their new house on Earth.

"_The madman really carried through with the threat…"_ General El looked out into the darkness _"I heard there were people in those colonies he dropped… rumors that there were survivors of them too…"_

"Dinner's ready…" Mrs. El called into the room.

"Yay!" Ennil cheered.

Xxx

"Dear… do you really have to?" Shora Sou looked at her husband as he pulled his coat on.

"We have to eat dear… I'll be back soon with some food…" Mr. Sou looked at his eldest son "Witz, you're in charge until I get back, do not open the door unless it's me… understand?"

"Yes sir…" Witz nodded as his father turned and opened the door to make his way out for food, into the blackness of the mid day.

Xxx

Jamil made his way out into the kitchen "I'm sorry I'm not much help…"  
>"Don't worry about it…" Dr. Salsamille smiled as his wife cooked.<p>

"So… umm…" Jamil sat down.

"Quit beating yourself up about it…" Salsamille looked at him.

"I'm just useless now… without my abilities…" Jamil winced as Salsamille rapped him on the head hard with his fist "OWW!"

"Newtype's aren't tools… nor or they gods by any extent of the word… Both Fixx and Seidel's views were twisted, and distorted by their greed for power." Salsamille sat back down in his chair as Jamil looked at him.

"Then what am I, if I'm not a Newtype?" Jamil looked at him.

"Human… that's what we all are…" Dr. Salsamille shrugged.

"Then…" Jamil blinked as Salsamille jabbed him hard over his heart with his index finger.

"Don't forget… it's not your abilities or brain that makes you human… it's this… real human beings show compassion. Do you grieve for what you've done?" Salsamille looked at him.

"Yes…" Jamil looked at him, the scar down the right side of his face from just above his eyebrow skipping over the eye, and down his cheek almost to his jaw.

"Then you feel compassion, and you're human…" Salsamille shrugged.

"But…" Jamil started to interject.

"Only human's get to eat." Mrs. Salsamille smiled at Jamil ending his complaining.

"So what's for dinner honey?" Dr. Salsamille looked over.

"You're a gear headed maniac, no food for you!" Mrs. Salsamille stuck her tongue out at him as Jamil started to laugh.

"That's the first time you've laughed since before the last battle…" Dr. Salsamille smiled at him.

Xxx

"It's a boy…" The doctor smiled at the black haired woman "Congradulations, Mrs. Ran…"

The woman took the boy in her arms and smiled at him "God must have blessed this child to protect us through that nightmare…" the woman smiled at her son.

"So what's his name…" The doctor looked over holding a pen as he readied to start the medical records.

"Garrod… Garrod Ran." Mrs. Ran smiled as she looked up at him holding the black haired boy.

Xxx

The cries of the baby carried into the room, as the woman came in and picked it up the two week old baby "Shh… it's alright Tiffa, everything's alright…" The woman with brown hair cradled her daughter in her arms lightly rocking her back to sleep.

Xxxxxx

Yes, mass colony drop! All hell has broken loose! The 7th space war has come to an end timeline wise, but the aftermath is only beginning, the next chapters or so will cover the 15 years running up to A.W. 0015 and the series start, running through various events and characters lives…

*Tap*

Huh…

"Hey, Witz got a scene… what about me?" Roybea smiled.

Oh sure… I'll umm…

"Hey if Roybea gets one, I want one!" Tonya glared at Ald.

I'll see what I can…

*Tap*

Huh…

*THWACK*  
>"The good for nothing Gundam boy got a scene, I want one!" Kid Salsamille glared at Ald holding a mallet.<p>

"Hey, hey! Everyone calm down!" Witz pushed the group apart "We'll just write it ourselves…"

"Sure… I didn't think you knew how to…" Tonya smiled at Witz who turned red and glared at her.

"Now now then…" Roybea grinned "There's plenty of Roybea to go around ladies…" he flipped a rose to the screen "Any takers out there?" flashing a million dollar smile.

"Perv…" Ennil glared at him over the back of the couch.

"Says the girl in blue leather pants and a top she's nearly popping out of!" Roybea shot back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own After War Gundam X, nor do I claim to.

Hey, it's time to update this story! I'm giving everyone fair warning, we're dealing with post apocalyptic aftermath here… its some pretty dark stuff… like early Universal Century Tomino dark… But it gets lighter as the chapter goes on… and as always please read and review.

Edit 2/7/12: Name correction made after realizing the mistake.

*tap*

Wha…

*THWACK!*

"Brother I think it's time we make our debut…" Olba smiled.

"Be patient Olba… it's only a prelude…" Shagia smiled in return. "To the readers, please enjoy…" he bowed slightly and turned to leave.

xxxxxx

Ch. 4

A.W. 0003

"Is it over yet?" Jamil peaked his head around the doorway, "Yikes!" he ducked, as a glass bottle of iodine flew through the air, where his head had been a moment before shattering against the wall.

"Push!" The doctor urged.

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING DAMN IT AHHHHH!" Mrs. Salsamille screamed.

"That's it dear breath…" Able encouraged her, before a hand shot up, and seized him by his shirt pulling him down to eye level.

"YOU ARENT TRYING TO PUSH A SEVEN POUND LIVING THING OUT OF YOU SHUT UP!" Mrs. Salsamille screamed in his face.

"Yes dear… push…" Able smiled at her.

"PUSH NOTHING AHHHHH!" Mrs. Salsamille screamed in his face.

"That's it!" The doctor smiled as Mrs. Salsamille collapsed back against the bed breathing heavily.

"It's a boy!" The doctor smiled.

"A boy…" Able smiled at his wife "it's a boy!" he beamed.

The doctor gently wrapped the brown haired baby in a small blanket, and handed it to able "Congradulations Mr. and Mrs. Salsamille…"

"Dear…" Mrs. Salsamille groaned.

"It's a boy!" Able beamed at her.

"I know it's a boy… but what are we going to name him?" She asked as she breathed heavily, relaxing after the ordeal.

Able blinked before looking at the child, who was now blinking, and looking back at him. "Uhh…"

Mrs. Salsamille sighed "Able…"

"Yes dear?" Able, and the baby both looked at her.

"No… I was suggesting we name him after you…" Mrs. Salsamille sighed weakly, as she touched her hand to her face covering her eyes for a moment.

Able looked at the boy again who blinked at him "Nah… do you really think this kid would like being named after his old man?"

"Well I happen to like it…" Mrs. Salsamille glared at him.

"Dr. Salsamille umm…" Jamil blinked, as he looked at him.

"What is it Jamil, do you have a…" Able trailed off as he felt a light tug on his head. He blinked and looked at his son. Sure enough, the little boy's hand had a firm grasp on the yellow baseball hat's brim.

"See he even likes that stupid hat of yours just as much, as you…" Mrs. Salsamille smiled.

"No it just means he has good tastes…" Able smiled.

"What about Sam then?" Jamil suggested.

Able looked over at his wife, who nodded "Well then kid… looks like you're Sam from now on…"

Xxx

A.W. 04

"Tiffa could you come here for a minute…?" Mrs. Adill called to her daughter.

"Yes mommy…" Tiffa made her way into the room slowly.

"Did you knock my vase over?" Mrs. Adill asked directly holding the shattered remains of the vase.

"I…" Tiffa's gaze fell to the floor "I didn't mean to mommy… I just don't know…"

Mrs. Adill sighed "I'm not angry with you Tiffa… I just wish you would have…" the sound of shattering glass caught her attention, as she looked to see a coffee cup that had been hanging crack, and break not falling from its holder, where the handle still hung on its hook.

"What in the…" Mrs. Adill blinked.

"I'm sorry mommy!" Tiffa started to bawl her eyes out, as she collapsed to her knees. Two more coffee cups shattered in the exact same fashion.

"Oh good lord…" Mrs. Adill's eyes were wide, as she looked at her daughter.

Xxx

The door burst open on Ennil's room "Ennil, honey get up!" Mrs. El shook her daughter.

"What is it mommy?" Ennil rubbed her eyes as she pushed herself up in bed, only to have clothes thrown at her.

"Get dressed quickly! We have to go now!" Mrs. El looked at her frantically.

Ennil started to pull her clothes on "What's going on mommy? You're scaring me…"

"It's going to be alright dear, just please hurry!" Mrs. El made her way back out into the hall.

A loud crash caught Ennil's attention, and she jumped out of bed "Mom…" she called softly.

"SPACENOID SCUM!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Please… we don't… AHH!" Mrs. El screamed, as the sound of someone getting slapped echoed through the house.

"Mom!" Ennil ran out into the living room only to be grabbed by a man.

"Please don't…" Mrs. El pleaded, some blood running down her mouth.

"Lemme go!" Ennil struggled against the man's grip.

"That prick thought he could lead a happy life here after what happened…" The one man glared.

Ennil's eyes widened seeing the man, wearing a rather tattered and worn UNE uniform.

"Where's my dad?" She shouted at them.

"Little bitch has a mouth…" the man who was holding her slapped her hard across the face.

"Please don't hurt her… she's only a child!" Mrs. El pleaded.

A man came in from the kitchen "Bring them…" he nodded.

The men dragged Ennil and Mrs. El outside into the dark yard where she saw her father, badly bruised and bloodied "I never intended…"

"Shut the fuck up!" A soldier yelled as she rammed the butt of her rifle into General El's nose. The loud crunch of it breaking echoed over the sound of the men digging into the cold hard ground.

"Please… at least let Ennil…" Mrs. El cried.

"Mom…" Ennil looked at her.

"The fuck should we care she's a Spacenoid…" A man laughed "And on top of that she's related."

"Please… she's only a little girl!" General El looked at them "I'm begging you…"

"If you're gonna beg… then do it like the dog you are on all fours…" One of the UNE soldiers smirked, as he glared at General El. He blinked as General El slumped forward onto his knees before going to the ground.

"Please… allow my daughter to live…" Nada pleaded at the officer's feet.

The officer smirked "Well would you look at that… the great General El of the SRA reduced to a groveling fool. Fine… we'll let the girl live…" he nodded to the other soldiers who got out of the holes.

"Mom… Dad…" Ennil looked at them.

"Be strong Ennil… you're a brave and strong girl… promise me you'll live." General El looked at his daughter.

Mrs. El hugged Ennil crying "My baby… I'm sorry… I love you Ennil. Promise mommy, you'll try your hardest…"

"Mom…" Ennil started to cry "Don't… please…"

"That's enough…" The female UNE soldier pulled Ennil away from her. "Time to pay for your crimes…"

Mrs. El was slowly pulled away as she resisted trying to remain with her daughter over to the ditch. "This is for Martha…" The officer put the gun to the back of Nada El's head "go to hell SRA scum!" he fired once, the shot ripped through his head, and he fell into the ditch.

"DADDY!" Ennil screamed.

Another soldier fired twice into Mrs. El's head next, killing her instantly.

Ennil's eyes were wide, as the warm tears trickled down her face "Mom… Dad…" she spoke softly, as the soldiers cheered, firing their guns into the cold dark sky. As they made their way off back towards the town, leaving Ennil kneeling in the snow, with her whole life collapsing around her, her only family now dead, all because they were from the colonies.

Xxx

A.W. 0006

"Jamil…" Able nudged him "Get up!"

"Wha… what is it Able it's…" he blinked looking at the clock in his room "Three in the morning…"

"We have to talk now, get dressed quickly." Able tossed him a dark navy blue jacket.

"Okay… what's going on?" Jamil got up and started to get dressed.

"I got a call from town, apparently there's a mob heading this way… they know you're here." Able looked at him.

"What…we have to get out of here!" Jamil started picking up his pace of getting dressed.

"No… you have to get out of here." Able looked at him "The call came a minute ago and they left town about ten minutes ago, they'll be here any minute now... get the Kid, and go north along the road for about two miles, then head due east for about a half mile into the forest, you'll find an old UNE base. It was a supply depot."

"Wait… no you have to…" Jamil looked at him.

"Look Jamil the reason I'm telling you this is that there's an Alps-class with a GX-9900 in that base. I brought it here for just this kind of emergency. I need you to make sure Sam is safe… There are a few good men who were with the unit assigned to maintaining the Gundam series suits… they're on the base." Dr. Salsamille looked at him.

"But why aren't you…" Jamil stopped, as Able held out a photograph. In it was a group of men, and women wearing lab coats, Able was among them, with his wife.

"Because we need to keep the mob distracted… we can't have them going after you guys. I learnt that much from one of the idiots in this photo… look, if anyone shows up with some Gundam type suits that you don't recognize and ask about me… ask them this question, what keeps Professor G hopping? If they answer with my yellow hat… show them the photograph…" he held out the picture for him.

"But Dr…" Jamil blinked.

"Don't make me repeat myself… it's bad for my health… at least that's what Ian would say…" Able smirked "Stay at the base until you're pretty sure things have calmed down a little… or at least calmed down enough that you can bring the Freeden, and the X out."

Jamil blinked, as he took the photograph "Alright…"

Able nodded and led the way out into the kitchen where Mrs. Salsamille stood bundling up Sam. "Dear lord the poor kid looks like a blob of cloth…" Able laughed as he saw his three year old son.

"Daddy… help… I can't put my arms down!" The Kid yelled out from behind the scarf wrapped around his head, and neck.

"Sam… promise mommy you won't give Jamil a hard time." Mrs. Salsamille looked at him.

"Okay…"Sam blinked as his mother pulled him into a tight hug before kissing him on the forehead.

"Come here Kid…" Able smiled at his son who toddled over to him, obviously overwhelmed with the added layers of clothes. Able knelt down, pushed his son's arms down "I think it's time I give this to you… it's always been my good luck charm, take good care of it Kid…" he smiled as he took the hat off of his head and pulled the hood down from his son's slightly curled hair and tugged it down onto his head backwards.

"Thanks daddy!" Sam smiled as he charged into his father's arms.

"Promise me you'll listen to Jamil… no matter what he says." Dr. Salsamille smiled at his son, who nodded in return "Good kid…" he stood up "Get going, and don't look back for at least forty eight hours."

Jamil nodded as he scooped up the Kid "Alright Kid… looks like you're going with me…"

Xxx

Jamil sighed as he carried the kid through the dark night "Damn it… where the hell is this base?" the flashlight illuminating the rough path through the woods.

As they broke through a series of trees they came out directly in front of the towering steel hangar bay doors of the base. As Jamil made his way inside the dim hangar he looked upward.

The bow of the white and grey Alps-Class land battleship loomed ahead of him. The cycling of a pump action shotgun caught his attention "Dr. Salsamille sent me." Jamil called out.

"Name?" A male voice called to him.

"Jamil Neate, I have Sam Salsamille with me. You one of the mechanics?" Jamil asked before the searchlights around the upper part of the ship activated and swiveled onto him.

"Yeah it's him…" Another voice called.

"Able needs help, there's a mob coming towards the house, we need to launch!" Jamil yelled as one of the mechanics came into view.

"Sorry Cap… that'll take a few hours." The slightly portly young man with black hair walked forward, and flipped the shotgun up to his shoulder aiming the muzzle towards the hangar ceiling.

"What do you mean that'll take a few hours?" Jamil snapped "Where's the GX-9900 then I'll go out and…" he trailed off as the man held up his hand.

"Look… we would if we could… the X is still in the process of being run through diagnostic tests, we only finished assembling it yesterday. We don't even know if the OS works in the damn thing… let alone if all of the parts are good."  
>"Then why cant we go out with the ship?" Jamil looked at him.<p>

"Not enough people to get it ready that quick… it'll take that long to get it ready to launch." The man looked at him.

"What do you mean? Aren't there a bunch of mechanics at this base?" Jamil glared at him "We have to do something!"

"Let me put this as bluntly as possible for you Jamil… there is nothing we can do in that amount of time, and we have a total of three men… excluding the kid…" The man looked at him.

Jamil clenched his fist and threw a punch at the man which narrowly missed "Hey, loaded gun!" the man jumped back.

Jamil looked over to the side of the hangar, there on a transport trailer was the GX-9900 waiting "I'm going…" he took off at a run for the suit.

"Hey I just told you we haven't finished the diagnostic tests!" The man yelled at him.

Jamil jumped up onto the trailer, and climbed up onto the suit, running up to the cockpit he froze. A chill ran down his spine as he saw the familiar controls, memories of the colonies falling in droves raced through his head.

"Well you going?" The portly man looked up at him.

"I… I…" Jamil took a step back, as his breathing became ragged.

"They call it Cockpit Phobia… Some pilots get it after a pretty bad battle… Dr. Salsamille had a hunch you might have it." The mechanic looked at him "just climb down you're in no shape to fight right now."

"No the doctor needs me!" Jamil jumped forward landing in the cockpit, and suddenly he froze, feeling a terror unlike he had ever felt before running through his mind. He looked down at the controls, the right stick was missing.

He blinked as he felt the jacket against his leg, reaching into the pocket, he pulled out the control, tied to it was a note. _"Jamil, you know the safety measures built into the X to prevent the SRA from deploying it easily right… Well this is the control stick from your old machine, you had such a tight grip on it you wouldn't let go when we pulled you out. I have a hunch you've got a fear of piloting again… Don't push yourself…"_

Xxx

"Hey… you alive Jamil?" Sam poked him causing him to wake up.

"Wha… what happened?" Jamil blinked.

"You blacked out… from a panic attack…" The mechanic looked at him.

"How long have I been out?" Jamil asked.

"About twelve hours…" The other man walked over.

"Hey Tex… when'd you get here?" Jamil blinked as he recognized the doctor that had delivered Able Jr.

"When I got a call to make a house call to Able's, when I arrived it looked like the place had been turned upside down… that's when he arrived…" Dr. Tex nodded at the black haired mechanic.

"Take the Kid outside… we need to talk with Jamil for a minute…" The black haired mechanic nodded to the thinner brown haired one who led the kid outside.

"What's going on… is the ship ready to go yet?" Jamil asked as he started to attempt to get up.

"Don't be in a massive rush Jamil…" Tex pushed him back down "You went through some serious mental hell…"  
>"Where's Able, he should be here by…" Jamil stopped.<p>

Tex pulled over a chair and sat down "When I arrived at the house, the first thing I noticed wasn't that it was ransacked…" he knocked out a cigarette from the pack he had on him shakily pulling it out before fumbling with his lighter to light it.

"You're telling me to take it easy and you look like you've gone through hell…" Jamil blinked at him.

"It's pretty hard to forget seeing what I saw two hours ago…" Dr. Tex took a long drag on the cigarette nearly inhaling it all the way to the filter in one drag.

"Why what…" Jamil started.

"Able's dead…" Dr. Tex looked at him, before he coughed.

"Wh…WHAT?" Jamil lunged forward seizing Dr. Tex, and pinning him to the ground.

"I don't know what happened… but when…" Dr. Tex pulled Jamil's hands off of his shirt before pushing his way up into a sitting position "I arrived I found them…"

"Wh… what happened… who?" Jamil looked at him.

"I don't know who, probably the mob that rampaged through town last night looking for you… they lynched them..." Dr. Tex pulled out another cigarette, and fumbling with his lighter again.

"How can you be so calm?" Jamil looked at him, and shook his head.

"I… I… I'M FUCKING NOT, ALRIGHT?" Dr. Tex snapped throwing the lighter away before burying his head in his hands "I JUST SAW TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS STRUNG UP IN A TREE, DEAD! DO YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING THINK I'M ALRIGHT?" he snapped.

"Easy…" The mechanic sighed.

"How could you do nothing?" Jamil looked at the mechanic.

"We were under orders from the Doctor to keep you here unless you could launch in the GX… by the way, my name's Rococo." The young portly mechanic held out his hand.

Jamil took it, and suddenly was pulled to his feet "Wha…"

"Well what now captain?" Rococo asked.

"Have things settled down?" Jamil asked.

"The mob's long gone… they virtually came out of nowhere, and returned to the same…" Tex pushed himself up "most of them looked like ex-military."

"Then we're moving out…" Jamil nodded to him "We're getting as far away from here as possible. Until I figure out what to do next…"

"Roger that Captain…" Rococo smiled.

Jamil looked at Tex "What do you plan on doing Tex?"

"Like I'm sticking around this town after that… all of my surviving friends are aboard this ship…"Tex sighed as he made his way over to the desk, and picked up the GX-9900's control, before tossing it to Jamil.

Jamil looked at it for a moment "The GX can't move without this right?" he looked at Rococo.

"Yeah… only one type of controller works with the GX-9900 series… the control surface is specific so if you tamper with it, the unit won't work and you'll have to replace the whole cockpit unit. And that's the only type of control unit the Flash system will recognize." Rococo looked at him.

"Then leave the GX-9900 here… I have no need for it… and that suit will only dredge up bad memories… it's best to let it decay, and fall apart." Jamil walked over to a coat hook in the room, and retrieved his jacket.

Xxx

A.W. 0007

"Wha…" Tonya blinked, as she looked up at the sky which looked different than the normal drab slate grey. Slowly a ray of light pierced the dense clouds, shortly followed by another "MOMMY!" she ran back towards her house.

"What is it… oh my lord… THE SUN!" Mrs. Malme yelled at the top of her lungs. "THE SUN'S COME OUT!" she picked up her daughter who was smiling, as much as her mother.

The warm rays of light started to warm the cold day, as the people's hope return in the town, to cheers of happiness.

Xxx

Witz paced down the hall in the house again "This cant be happening…" he shook his head.

The door clicked open and a doctor emerged "Boy…" he nodded at Witz.

"Doctor… are they…" Witz stopped.

"There's nothing more I can do… it's the Colony Disease." The doctor shook his head.

"There has to be something! Anything!" Witz looked at him frantically.

"Either they'll pull through or they won't… it has a fifty percent mortality rate…" The doctor shook his head.

Witz wound up and slugged the wall as hard as he could "Damn it!"

"Take it easy… getting angry won't do anything good for you right now…" The doctor walked over to the twelve year old Witz Sou.

"You're the oldest son… and if your father doesn't make it you'll have to help support your family." The doctor looked at him.

Mrs. Sou made her way up the stairs "How are they doctor?"

"It's the Colony Disease… anyone who hasn't had contact with them in the past forty eight hours, probably shouldn't. Wash anything and everything that comes out of that room thoroughly. Do it twice just to be certain. Any utensils or dining materials should be boiled to kill any bacteria." The doctor looked at her.

"Is there anything…" Shora started.

"It's a fifty percent mortality rate… I've done what I can. Pray… that's about all you can do for them at this point." The doctor continued down the stairs, and retrieved his hat from the hook.

As the doctor left Witz sat down on the stairs "Why… why did it have to be Dad and Pastel?"

"It's because of those damned mobile suit pilots he met with…" Shora glared as she made her way upstairs.

Xxx

A.W. 0008

"Garrod, whatever you do, don't go outside." Mrs. Ran looked at her son.

The eight year old Garrod looked at her and nodded as she left him in the house, the sounds of explosions occurring nearby echoing, as dull thuds through the walls. The panes of glass in the windows rattled as he looked out.

Several customized RMS-006G Jenice types fired back on some Daughtress High Mobility "Fire Wallaby" mobile suits.

Garrod saw his mother run out into the yard as the battle raged, to call to some of the men who had been working in the field nearby to have them run to the house.

The house shook, as Garrod fell backwards "Oww…" he rubbed his head before pushing himself up again to look out the window. As his gaze once again turned outside he froze, a crater in the middle of the yard from one of the mobile suits weapons, his mother nowhere in sight. "Mom…" his eyes were wide as the battle continued to rage.

He bolted from the room and out through the house to the outside "MOM!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face dust, and smoke stinging his eyes, as the battle raged around him.

One of the men from the field ran across the yard, and grabbed him running back inside "Garrod… stay inside!"

"But mom…" Garrod shook his head.

"She's gone boy…" The man held him still, preventing him from running back outside to look for his dead mother.

Xxx

A.W. 0009

"Yes who is it?" Mrs. Adill answered the door to see a man wearing a black coat with graying hair.

"Is this the Adill residence?" The man asked.

"It's polite to answer the question first sir… but yes…" Mrs. Adill looked at the man.

"Pardon my rudeness ma'am, my name is Reich Anto… I represent the Alternative Company." Reich smiled at her.

"Alternative Company…" Mrs. Adill's eyes widened "I'm sorry but we're not interested.

"My apologies then… but I must insist." Reich withdrew his hand from his pocket, presenting his handgun; before she could close the door he fired twice shooting her in the stomach.

Mrs. Adill slumped back, as he pushed his way into the house "Please… no don't take Tiffa!"

"That'll be enough out of you." Reich turned, and fired once more shooting her through the heart. As he turned back he saw Tiffa wearing a light pink dress standing there, with her hair pulled back in a loose fashion behind her back. Her eyes were wide, as Reich walked over and seized the girl, dragging her out of the house to the awaiting vehicle.

"So she's the girl then?" Another man asked.

"Yes… supposedly she's the Newtype child we heard the rumors about…" Reich tossed her into the back of the company truck, the assistant climbed into the driver's seat.

Xxx

A.W. 0010

"Royal flush…" Roybea smiled across the table at the woman, as he laid his hand down.

"You're pretty lucky kid…" The woman smiled at him, "You've nearly cleaned me out."

"Tell you what… next hand I'll go easy on you." Roybea smiled at her "I'll only ask for a date in return…"

"You're cute but it'll take a few more years…" She smiled at him "So… since you're so lucky I'll up the ante…" she reached into her jacket, and laid something that looked like a mobile suit control on the table.

Roybea blinked "What's that?"

"I don't have much use for it anymore… ever since the end of the war it's been collecting dust, but its better than that Fire Wallaby you're piloting." She smiled at him.

"You…" Roybea blinked looking at her.

"I can see it in you… your luck isn't just luck… you've got some skill." She smiled as she shuffled the cards.

"And if I lose?" Roybea asked.

"In battle if you lose, you die…" She replied "the only thing you can truly rely on is yourself." She dealt the cards.

Roybea picked up his hand, and pushed some chips into the center of the table "I'm in…"

She smiled "Good… you're confident…" she closed her eyes "I'll stay."

"Alright… I'll stay as well." Roybea smiled, as he laid his hand on the table "Full house, tens and jacks."

She smiled as she laid her hand face down "Congradulations… Roybea."

Roybea blinked "Wha…"

"Fitting that I was lecturing you about the possibility of death as a mobile suit pilot…" She flipped the cards over one, by one.

Roybea's eyes widened, as he saw them the eights of clubs and spades, paired with the aces of their suits "Dead man's hand…"

She smiled at him "Come back in a few years and tell me some stories… think of it as a date then…"

Xxx

A.W. 0011

"Left side!" Witz yelled over the frequency, as he fell back firing on a Jenice Kai with his Septem's 100mm machine gun.

A shell ripped through the Jenice's cockpit from the machine gun killing the pilot, and causing the suit to collapse.

"Behind you kid!" Another pilot yelled.

Witz spun, as he used the thrusters to hover just above the ground, and fired raking the second Jenice with the chest mounted 50 caliber machine guns.

An alarm blared in his suit as shells flew past the Septem, Witz streaked back to where the downed Jenice was, and retrieved its machine gun using both of them he raked the incoming suits with machine gun fire "Just where the hell are all these…" he flew higher, and saw the dark grey land battleship. "They have a Tenzan-Class, I'm going to take it!" he flew towards the battleship.

"Witz don't get too far out in…" Another pilot started.

Witz rolled through the fire from another Septum, as he opened up on it with the two machine guns. He landed just ahead of the ship before launching up again narrowly avoiding the fire from the main cannon he landed on it, crushing its only forward turret.

"Give up…" Witz smirked as he leveled the two machine guns at the bridge of the Tenzan-Class.

A white flair streaked skyward, and burst over the ship resulting in the airwaves being filled with cheers from the other Vulture mobile suit pilots.

Xxx

"Yo Witz that was good work out there…" The captain smiled at him as he reached the hangar floor.

"Thanks… so when do I get paid?" Witz asked looking at him.

"I've got a little something special for your hard work… follow me." The captain nodded to the other side of the hangar, where a large canvas tarp was helping secure something.

Witz nodded and followed him "Look I'd prefer to be paid in cash…" he trailed off as the mechanics undid the locks and pulled the tarp off of it, the white and crimson red fighter jet."Whoa…"

"I don't have much use for it anymore… and I think you've out classed your Septum… you could probably get more money by selling the Septum than what I could pay you, so you like it?"

"How can a fighter jet compare to a mobile suit?" Witz asked looking at him.

"It is a mobile suit… the GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster." The captain smiled at him "You've earned this payday Witz…"

Witz walked over, and put his hand on the white metal _"Just to make a living… I've become what my family hates, to keep them alive for Father, and Pastel… I've become a mobile suit pilot."_ "This will be fine…" he turned and smiled "With this I can make lots of money doing work with a top of the line suit like this…"

Xxx

"Hey kid… you sure about this?" Another pilot asked over the frequency.

"I'm not a kid… my name's Ennil El." Ennil replied "And yes I'm sure about this… its good money isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah but…" Another pilot spoke.

"Then grow some balls, and follow me." Ennil launched out of the hangar, and streaked towards the abandoned nuclear power plant. Her customized navy blue Daughtress High Mobility Command type "Wise Wallaby" led the pack of brown mobile suits towards the facility.

"It's things like this that make life worth living… the thrill, the risk, the reward!" Ennil smiled.

"Incoming mobile suits from the east side of the plant!" Another pilot echoed.

Xxx

"Captain… Ennil's leading them to attack the other group of Vulture's…" the radar officer looked over at Zakott Dattonel.

"Let her… Ennil's a very ambitious girl. When she sets her sights on something she wants, she doesn't take her eyes off of it until she gets it, or destroys it." Zakott smirked "Appropriate for the daughter of the late General El…"

Xxx

Ennil drew the beam saber of her Wise Wallaby, and plunged it into the Septem's cockpit before ripping it out the side of the suit.

A Jenice opened fire on Ennil, only to be engulfed by the flames from one of the Fire Wallaby type Daughtress mobile suits flame throwers.

Ennil charged at high speed for another one of the suits using the powerful thrusters to launch into the air before kicking a Daughtress to the ground "PLEASE WHAT ARE YOU?" the female voice pleaded.

"I know that voice… YOU'RE THAT BITCH WHO KILLED MY FAMILY!" Ennil glared before plunging the beam saber into the cockpit "That was for mom and dad…" she glared before turning on another suit, and opening fire the shots ripping through a second Daughtress's cockpit.

The other Fire Wallaby mobile suits opened fire creating an interlocking field of fire around another suit before closing in on it, and torching the suit.

"Don't leave any of them alive…" Ennil glared "Make sure all of the pilots are dead." She tightened her grip on the control and used the mobile suit's fist to crush a Septem's cockpit. "These are the bastards that killed my family… they don't deserve any mercy…"

Xxx

A.W. 0012

"You're a bit young…" Jamil looked across the table at the girl wearing the dark pink jacket and matching skirt. "I need someone I can rely on that has experience in…"

"I have two years experience in logistics, and have connections with other Vulture captains, as you may see..." The girl looked at him.

Jamil sighed "I'll give you a shot… but only because we're shorthanded."

"Thank you!" The girl smiled at him.

"We leave tomorrow at 0800 hours." Jamil nodded to her "Your room is on deck three third door on the right side." He stood "Welcome aboard Miss. Tyrrell."

"Please call me Sala..." Sala Tyrrell smiled at him.

"Sala please send the next person in if there's anyone out there…" Jamil adjusted his sunglasses and pushed them back up his nose.

"Yes Captain…" Sala turned and made her way to the door opening it "The captain wants the next person…" she called out.

"Hey that's me!" A young girl made her way into the room "Hi I'd like to join the crew of this ship…"

Jamil blinked as his sunglasses slid down his nose again blinking seeing the young blond haired girl "Wha…" he stopped as she held out two sheets of paper. One was the request for interviews, the other was a recommendations sheet. His eyes drifted down it for a moment before landing on the request _"I had to let the Kid type up the request sheet… of course he punched in the age way too young… but still these references, and experience in electronics communication…"_

"So…" The girl asked in a sweet tone, giving him a wink.

Jamil's gaze rose from the sheet, and went right down her shirt "I…Welcome aboard… Miss. Malme."

"Please just call me Tonya!" Tonya gave him a wink before turning to leave.

"I'll go find a room Mr. Captain!" she waved back at him.

"Please tell the next person I'll call for them when I'm available…" Jamil sighed.

"Sure thing!" Tonya closed the door behind her.

Jamil rose slowly from his seat, walked over to the cabinet pulled out a glass and a bottle of vodka, filled it, and downed it in one gulp "I have a executive officer with an overachieving attitude… and a stereotypical blond for a communications officer…" he looked at the photograph sitting on his desk, the photograph of him and Lucille. "What did I do to deserve this?" he shook his head before making his way to the door and opening it "Next please…"

A young man smiled as he stood "I'd like to apply for the helmsmen position…"

Jamil looked around, he was the only one there "Come in…" he stepped back allowing the young man into the office taking the papers, as he entered.

"You were the helmsmen of a Rocky-Class huh… two years experience…" Jamil made his way to his desk "What happened to the ship?"  
>"The captain sold it… I decided to find new work…" The young man shrugged.<p>

"You're more than welcome to the post… though an Alps-Class is bigger than a Rocky-Class, the experience will help." Jamil nodded "Welcome aboard Mr. Mori, by the way what experience do you have with navigation?"

Shingo smiled "I have three years as a navigator prior to becoming helmsmen aboard the same ship…"

"Good… because both posts are in the same spot." Jamil looked at him "Your cabin is on deck two second on the left."

Xxx

A.W. 0013

"Let's see… according to the information that mobile suit pilot should be heading this direction…" Garrod made his way through the brush of the forest floor "Bingo!"

His eyes landed on the dark green Jenice Kai, its cockpit hanging open with its pilot descending the lift. "Jackpot… no doubt about it, this is the suit that's been ransacking towns in the area…" he pulled the handgun out of his pocket. "I can make a quick buck on this suit… and take a problem pilot out of action for a bit…" he smirked as he leveled the magnetic line at the upper torso of the suit.

"Just gotta do this right…" he stuck his tongue out, as he lined up the shot "and… now!" he fired watching it strike the torso with a light ringing sound causing the pilot to blink, and look around below.

Garrod ran out, and jumped off of the small cliff flying down using the magnetic grappling line, as a rope "HEY YOU LOOK UP!" he yelled.

The pilot looked up right in time to get both of Garrod's feet in his face knocking him flat on his ass.

Garrod grinned "Thanks for the payday!" he activated the lift, and was pulled upwards to the cockpit.

Xxx

"Man… there's no work in this area…" Witz sighed as he sat at the bar.

"I hear you on that one…" Roybea looked at him "No cute girls either…"

"And this guy who's looking to hire some pilots, what's the deal with this guy he's supposed to be with a pretty good ship, and he's late…" Witz tightened his grip on his drink.

"Dunno… so you're also looking to take the job offer for that Alps-Class ship?" Roybea looked at him.

"Yea… what of it?" Witz looked at him.

"So you must be the two who responded to the offer…" a voice came from the door.

Witz and Roybea looked over to see Jamil standing in the doorway "I'm not going to lie… it won't be an easy job… and it'll take over a year."

"So long as the pay's good… I don't care how long it takes." Witz smiled.

Roybea looked at him "I'm game if what you said was true… we're doing a rescue mission to get a girl right?" he smiled.

"That's correct… and I need good pilots." Jamil looked at them, as he made his way over. "Rumor has it you're the two best in the region… and you both pilot Gundam type suits…"

"You've done your homework…" Roybea smiled.

"So where's the job?" Witz looked at him.

"It's a raid on the Alternative Company… they're pretty well defended as I'm sure you know." Jamil looked at Witz.

Roybea whistled "Yeah that's a real tight facility they have up there…"

"That's why there's over a year of planning going into this rescue operation." Jamil looked at them "Are you in?"

"So long as the pay's good… sure." Witz held up his glass and smiled.

"Anything for a damsel in distress…" Roybea smiled.

"Looks like we're teamed up again lover boy…" Witz laughed a little.

Xxx

"What do you mean category F?" Olba Frost glared at the woman.

"That's just what I said… your abilities as newtypes are so far below the standard that you're classified as category F newtypes, or fake newtypes. Telepathy between just you and your brother isn't enough to use the Flash system." The woman looked at him.

Olba clenched his fist and readied to strike the smug female scientist.

"Olba!" Shagia caught his hand.

Olba blinked "But brother…"

"That's enough for now… please excuse us Miss… we have to return to duty…" Shagia nudged Olba towards the door.

"_Brother she…"_ Olba walked stiffly.

"_I know Olba… they think they can label us so casually as fakes… we'll show them what we are truly capable of…"_ Shagia smiled, as he walked leading his younger brother

Xxxxxx

Let's face it… I'm evil… *cue Dr. Weird theme* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The next chapter in this fic will come sometime around Chapter 28/29 of 00 Frozen Teardrops, and will bring us up to the point to sync up with the fic's in the series.

*tap*

Huh… oh hi Tiffa! What are you pointing at?

"Garrod…" Tiffa smiled.

*Turn*

*TWHACK!* *CRASH!*

"TADA! I'm the ultimate mobile suit pilot, Garrod Ran!" Garrod grins, as he points at the screen "I'm coming to a fic near you to save the day!"

*Tap*

"Wha…?" Garrod turns to see Kid Salsamille.

*THWACK!*

"Not yet Gundam Boy… not yet…" Kid walks away, as he taps a wrench in his palm towards the GX-9900.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own After War Gundam X, nor do I claim to.

We have reached the last chapter of this little prelude, granted a little later than I expected to be putting it out being behind a chapter in 00 Frozen Teardrops because of chapter size… But, hopefully this will help set the stage for the story that will be following both fics which is the next step in my mass crossover series which will cover the After War. As always, please read and review. And now…

*Tap*

Huh…

*THWACK!*

"Just get on with it…" Tonya threw her arms up as Sala clobbered Ald again.

"Captain, the author's out cold!" Sala looked over at him.

"Toss him in the brig." Jamil nodded towards the door as he pressed the enter key submitting the chapter.

xxxxxx

Ch. 5

"Hey, Jamil what kinds of suits are these pilots bringing aboard Daughtress's or Janice types?" Kid Salsamille looked at him.

"Neither… that's why I picked them." Jamil watched as a red and white jet flew towards the rear of the Freeden. "Here's one now…"

Sam's mouth fell open as the suit transformed "Tha… that's a…"

"GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster." Jamil smiled as it touched down "And here's the other pilot…" he gestured to the dark forest green, black and white Gundam as it seemingly dashed in without running "The GT-9600 Gundam Leopard."

"Wow… two Gundam types…" Sam's eyes were wide before he looked at Jamil "Can I…"

"No." Jamil stated flatly "You can perform maintenance though… no modifications, understood?"

Sam almost pouted a little then he looked at the machines again "Well, at least they look a little beaten up…"

"They probably haven't gotten any true maintenance in fourteen years. Make sure they're like new for this mission." Jamil patted Sam on the head, the yellow hat flipped backwards with a little of his light brown hair sticking out from around it.

"You got it Jamil!" Sam grinned at the prospect of getting to actually get inside the top of the line machines of the UNE, the ones his father had designed for the UNE's Newtype corps. He watched as the two machines made their way into the Freeden's hangar. "Oh boy oh boy dad's suits! Dad's suits!" he nearly leapt his height into the air cheering as he ran after the suits.

Xxx

"So any idea where our bunks are supposed to…" Witz trailed off as the door directly in front of them opened, and Tonya dripping walked out wearing nothing but a bath towel "Jamil the water's stopped working again!" She shouted down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Uhh…" Witz let out a light grunt not really even realizing he had, Tonya turned and looked at him and Roybea blinking at them.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Tonya screamed as her right hand swung almost like a whip slapping Witz across the face hard enough to send him staggering into the wall.

"What's going on!" Another female voice shouted as Sala sprinted around the corner and blinked at the scene.

"WHO ARE THESE GUYS AND…" Tonya looked at her.

"They're the new pilots…" Sala blinked "Why are you taking a shower I told you the water was low…"

"Oh… okay then!" Tonya turned around and glared at the two "If you ever do that again I'll…" she puffed up her cheeks and glared at them before storming back into the one shower.

"What the hell was that!" Witz shot up glaring at Sala "She just saunters out of the shower in nothing but a towel and slaps me for not checking both directions!"

Sala rolled her eyes "Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms…"

"Well that's fine with me…" Roybea shrugged as he began following her down the corridor "By the way, my name's Roybea, Roybea Loy."

"Sala Tyrell, I'm the executive officer of this ship." Sala replied causing Roybea to stop dead. The girl around his age, maybe a year or two younger was the second in command. _"What a lovely rose…"_

Xxx

"Are things proceeding as planned?" the elderly CEO of the Alternative company, Von Alternative looked at the doctor in charge of Tiffa from his desk.

"In comparison to the data we retrieved from the UNE's old newtype labs, she's remarkably skilled. Her abilities are on par with category A newtypes." The doctor looked at him.

Von smiled "Tiffa is exactly what I expected then…" he nodded towards the door "Continue with the tests."

Xxx

"WHAT THE HELL DID THE LITTLE RUNT DO TO MY SUIT!" Witz shouted as he saw the Airmaster with all of its armor stripped, one of its arms being disassembled and its guns also being torn down.

"That little "runt" as you referred to him, is the chief mechanic aboard the ship." Sala spoke causing Witz to stop shouting. "I don't know why, but the Captain seems to have faith in his mechanical abilities."

"Then why is he tearing our suits down!" Roybea grimaced as the Leopard's inner arm gatling was off of the suit and half of its barrels were removed.

"Because, according to the data…" Kid Salsamille spoke as he walked over "You two knuckleheads haven't had your machines overhauled in almost two and a half years!"

"Little loudmouthed…" Witz glared at him.

"The Airmaster for example…" Sam turned and pointed at its frame "Its frame's lubricant hasn't been changed in over a year and a half, it's on the verge of breaking because of all of the wear its gotten!" he shifted his arm to the Leopard "Almost all of the barrels in the guns are shot, the rifling is filled to the brim, and half of the grenade launchers don't work! It's a miracle either of them can move let alone fight!"

Witz and Roybea blinked as the little nine year old boy tore into them about how they treated their machines.

"Chief! The wiring harness in the Airmaster's optics is nearly shot!" Rococo yelled down from his spot on top of the machine.

"Great another part to replace…" The boy shook his head "My father would be ashamed of how you treated his machines!"

Witz and Roybea blinked "Your father wha…" Roybea scratched his head, before a hand clapped down on his shoulder, he looked and saw Jamil standing there.

"Sam, please continue the overhaul of the machines while I talk with them…" Jamil nodded to him.

"Alright Jamil, but at this rate they'll need almost everything replaced…" Kid grumbled as he made his way back over towards the machines.

Jamil gestured for the two pilots to follow him. The short walk ended as they reached Jamil's room, he took a seat behind his desk and sighed as he pulled out a photograph "The man in the photograph is Able Salsamille, he was a mobile suit engineer with the UNE's forces. He is the man who developed the Gundam's."

"Woah… is this…" Witz blinked as a younger boy next to Able in the picture before it was taken from him again.

Jamil sighed as he replaced the photograph in his jacket "The reason I trust Sam so much with their repairs, is he is Able's son."

"And how did he wind up on this ship then, where's…" Roybea looked at Jamil.

Jamil sighed "I was taken in by Able and his wife after the war… I was all alone in the world and they took care of me. One night about two years after Sam was born, a mob found out who Able was… he told me to take Sam and get out… he gave me directions to an old UNE base, and that's where I came into possession of this ship. The next day…"

"Aww… man I feel like crud after I yelled at the kid." Witz shook his head.

"He has the mechanical skills and knowledge of his father. He'll take good care of the suits, and they need to be almost like new for the mission." Jamil looked at them "As you know, maintenance is covered in the contracts we agreed to."

"Fine by me then… I just have a lot of history with the Leopard, a friend gave it to me…" Roybea smiled.

"Some friend… I was given the Airmaster as the result of a job, the captain of this one ship said I deserved it." Witz shrugged.

"Well then, when the maintenance is done we'll start the preparations for the mission." Jamil stood and made his way towards the door.

Xxx

"You think that was him in the photograph?" Roybea asked as he looked at Witz.

"Can't say for sure but it sure as hell seemed to look like him…" Witz shrugged "I mean the kid in the photograph had the same haircut…"

"Yeah but come on you think he was wearing a Federation uniform… honestly he would have been what like fifteen? That's way too young for a soldier..." Roybea shrugged "All that matters is we're getting paid right… who cares about the guy's past if he can pay?"

Witz shrugged and took another swig from the bottled soft drink he'd gotten his hands on "You have a point… ah, whatever… after this is done I'll be able to go back and visit my folks for a bit…"

Xxx

"A newtype research lab?" Olba looked at his superior Colonel Aimzat Kartral.

Colonel Kartral nodded "Yes, we believe the Alternative Company is conducting research on Newtypes. We'd like you to check it out… of course this is an intelligence gathering operation…"

"Understood, however we'll need some means of defending ourselves. They won't take too kindly to UNE soldiers knocking on their door and asking for information…" Shagia smiled as he looked at the colonel.

"There are two new machines that have been finished, take them. They're developed from the GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor. I'd like to see some actual field data from combat for them." Colonel Kartral looked at the two "After you've gotten all of the information and any possible newtypes they may have there, we'll retrieve you when you send a signal to us."

"Yes sir, Colonel." Shagia smiled as the two Frost brothers saluted and made their way out.

"_Brother… you meant to get us the new models then?" _ Olba looked at his brother as they walked.

"_Of course Olba… after all, they are fierce machines… the NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago, and NRX-0015 Ashtaron."_ Shagia smiled as he walked into the hangar of the carrier aircraft and looked up at the two machines, the red and black Virsago, the dark smoky blue and red Ashtaron.

Xxx

"Huh?" Garrod blinked as he saw a paper on a board warning of a rogue mobile suit terrorizing towns in the region. "Hmm… a reward huh? Oh it's the guy's mobile suit… an RMS-06G Janice... those go for good money…" he pulled the paper down and smiled as he tucked it in his pocket before continuing down the street. _"Easy money… Though he seems to be sticking to just this region, if the attacks continue most do it in a pattern… he should be easy to predict if I ask around a bit…"_

Xxx

Witz whistled as he looked up at the refurbished Airmaster "Damn the little runt did a good job…"

"Yeah…" Roybea smiled as he looked up at the Leopard "The kid really did do a good job."

"So how long's your contract for?" Witz looked over at Roybea as he walked towards the Leopard to get a better look at his suit's repairs.

"Just about two weeks after we're done the mission… I think it's just for a little protection while they get out of the area." Roybea looked over at him and shrugged.

"I just want to get this finished and get paid." Witz shrugged as he made his way towards the Airmaster to check if it was still set up how he liked in the cockpit.

Xxx

Tiffa made her way back into her room as the doctors closed the door behind her and locked it, she looked out of the small window towards the moon. Her thoughts drifted back to the dream she'd had, a white mobile suit with a gold v shaped fin and acid green eyes stood before her. Its arm reached out for her, as she looked at the moon she wondered about it.

Xxx

"This will be a surprise attack." Jamil looked at Roybea and Witz "Your objective is to occupy and confuse their mobile suit forces, according to the information broker's data, they're mostly Daughtress types."

"So our job is to just to keep them occupied?" Witz looked at him "What's the thing we're going after?"

"Someone special…" Jamil looked at them.

"Oh so it's a hostage rescue then…" Roybea smiled "That's a bit of a pain…"

"You just focus on keeping their mobile suits occupied, I'll be the one going in to get them out." Jamil looked at them.

"You… why not one of us?" Witz blinked.

"Because we're the mobile suit pilots…" Roybea looked at him and sighed.

"Captain, who will command the ship while…" Sala started.

"You'll be in charge while I'm inside. If I'm not out in fifteen minutes, withdraw and assume I'm dead." Jamil looked at her before turning back to Witz and Roybea. "The same for you two, guard the Freeden until its clear if the withdraw time is reached."

"Sure… so long as we get paid…" Witz shrugged.

"Is that all you ever think about, money?" Sala looked at him.

"I have my reasons…" Witz brushed her off.

"We'll start an hour after sundown." Jamil looked at them "Until then, standby in your machines."

Xxx

Garrod stretched as he entered the small hotel room he'd rented for the night. "Alright, if I've got everything in the right order… he should be here tomorrow at around ten AM." He pulled off the red jacket with cream shoulders he had and tossed it on the bed. "Now, how am I gonna pull this one off?" he sighed as he walked over to the small table. "Think, damn it!" he bopped himself on the head before running his hands through his black hair for a moment "I can't afford to screw up with this many people around…" he blinked and looked in the mirror.

He paused for a moment "What if I… yeah that should work… I'll just need something to distract him though…"he got up and walked over to his jacket, picking it up he turned out the pockets. "Jackpot!" he smiled as he realized he still had the glass bottle he had from his soft drink. "I'll just need a few things from this…" he pulled out his handgun and ejected the clip before clearing the round in the chamber.

Gathering the items Garrod made his way back over to the table, "One homemade flash-bang coming up!" he began popping the bullets out of their cartridges using the edge of the table, wincing each time he hit it fearing it would go off. "I'll need some magnesium…" he pulled out the small packet of magnesium rods he used to start fires while on the road. He began using the butt of the handgun to break some of the rods up and slowly turn it into a magnesium powder.

Using a piece of white paper he funneled the magnesium and gunpowder into the bottle giving it a quick shake to mix it up, he smiled as he continued working on it.

Xxx

"Its time to start…" Roybea relayed as he grasped the controls.

"Yeah, yeah…" Witz replied over the frequency as the Airmaster took off into the night sky over the Alternative Company's grounds, Daughtress type mobile suits stood guard around the facilities buildings lit by the light of the moon below him.

Witz opened fire with the Airmaster's buster rifles sending shots directly down through two of the suits as the Leopard streaked into the company grounds leveling its inner arm gatling at a suit he opened fire the barrels spewing a constant stream of bullets shredding the enemy mobile suits.

"Roybea, on your left!" Witz relayed as a Daughtress commander type took aim at the Leopard.

Roybea spun firing the right arm's grenade launcher into the machine, the high explosives tore it to pieces as it exploded from the assault. "Thanks…"

"No problem…" Witz replied as Roybea fired the eight missiles from the left shoulder's mount in a barrage raining down on the area pinning down some of the remaining defenders.

Xxx

"Has the Captain left yet?" Sala looked over at Tonya from across the bridge.

"He's leaving now!" Tonya replied "I still think this is crazy…" she added softly under her breath.

Xxx

Jamil drove at high speed towards the Alternative Company's main research lab as the explosions and gunfire echoed around the facility from the mobile suits battling. He checked his watch _"Ten minutes…"_ as he climbed out of the blue dune buggy he ran for the main research building's door.

Everything was a blur around him as he ran, the door opened ahead of him and a man began making his way out when Jamil tackled him back through the door pinning him to the ground he had him by the neck "Tiffa Adill, where is she!" he snarled as kept the grip on the man's neck.

"Floor two twelve A." The guard choked out.

"Thank you." Jamil replied politely before decking the man across the face with the audible crunching sound of the man's nose breaking beneath his fist. He got up and began running down the hall trying to find a way to the second floor. _"Tiffa… if you can hear my thoughts… help me find you."_

A doctor came out of a lab carrying some papers in front of him, Jamil rammed him into the door jamb pinning him there "You will take me to Tiffa Adill, understand?" the doctor glared at him for a moment before Jamil put his handgun to the man's head.

Xxx

Roybea rounded a corner and seized a Daughtress Commander type by the head lifting it up before driving the Leopard's beam knife into the suits cockpit. "He's got five minutes left… any signals from the Freeden?"

Witz flew higher over the Alternative Company drawing some fire from the suits that were behind several of the buildings looking towards the Freeden for any signals from them which the only response he got was from its single twin barreled turret firing on the suits that were firing on him. "Nothing… we've got enemies behind the two buildings ahead of us though."

"What about the…" Roybea stopped as the Freeden's shells slammed into the third buildings face causing it to collapse down and pin the enemy suits.

Xxx

The doctor gestured to a door "Th… that one…" he gulped as he felt the barrel pressing into the back of his head.

"Unlock it." Jamil nudged him with the gun.

The doctor lowered his right hand and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, walking over to the door at gunpoint he inserted the key into the lock and unlocked the door. "Please… please just…"

Jamil flipped the gun over in his hand and clubbed the man over the back of the head knocking him out. Dragging him out of the way he propped him up against the wall before turning to the door and opening it. There the young girl with long dark brown hair in a light pink and white dress stood.

"Tiffa Adill?" Jamil looked at her as he took his sunglasses off.

Tiffa nodded calmly in reply.

"Come with me…" Jamil held out his hand to her.

Tiffa began to walk forward when an explosion rocked the building and the floor began to give way underneath her.

Jamil ran forward and grabbed her pulling her back towards the door, as the building fell away where she had been standing. Picking her up he began to run back towards the staircase and the ground floor.

Xxx

"How much time is left?" Shingo looked over at Sala.

"Three minutes!" Sala looked over at him. _"What's taking the Captain so long?"_ she checked the sensors from her station trying to find him on one of the cameras.

Shingo blinked "I think that's him!" he pointed towards some lights approaching the Freeden along the ground that looked to be in the pattern of the buggy's lights.

"I'll signal the withdrawal!" Tonya replied.

"Not until the Captain is aboard!" Sala yelled back causing her to wince.

Xxx

Jamil whipped the dune buggy around in a half circle as he gunned its engine driving up into the hangar.

"Jamil!" Kid Salsamille yelled as he ran over. "Who's the…"

"Go to the bridge and tell Sala we're finished, and to signal the withdrawal." Jamil ordered as he climbed out and began making his way around to where Tiffa was waiting calmly.

Xxx

Witz blinked as the Freeden fired a flair bursting over the ship as it began turning and making its way away from the facilities. "Looks like its time to go…"

"Got it…" Roybea replied as the two Gundams launched at high speed heading away out of the Alternative Company's grounds.

Xxx

Garrod yawned as he stretched in the chair looking at the clock on the nightstand it was two in the morning. "Right… if everything was right he should be here around ten…" he clicked the magazine back into the handgun and chambered a round before sitting it next to the homemade flash-bang sitting on the table in front of, him and his magnetic grappling line. "Everything's ready… now to sleep…" he got up and pulled off the jacket before tossing it on the dresser and making his way over to the lone nightstand, setting the clock to go off at eight in the morning he climbed into bed and clicked the light off.

Xxx

"I don't give a damn find her!" Von glared at Reich Anto, the man who had delivered Tiffa to them a few years prior.

"I have an idea of who is responsible… there was a rumor around about Vulture asking about us from the information brokers. I believe the easiest way to deal with this would be to employ the services of someone who isn't attached to the company." Reich looked at Von.

"Another Vulture?" Von glared at him "Damn it Reich do you know how much they cost to hire!"

"No, I was talking about a boy who no one would miss at all… he's rather good as the brokers have said from the black market dealers. He hijacks mobile suits, breaking into a warship shouldn't be too much of a hassle for him… We'll have Tiffa back in our hands within forty eight hours." He turned and walked towards the door where his black hat hung on the hook.

"Take a squad of the remaining Daughtress's! If he doesn't get her, you get her back!" Von snapped.

"As you wish, Mr. Alternative." Reich nodded as he slipped his hat on his head and left.

Xxxxxx

HA! I escaped!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little prelude setting up the After War fic, this for those who have been reading but haven't checked out the other stories I've done is a prelude to the next stage in a mass cross over series between five of the Gundam series. I did this little side project to set up the After War because it is one of the least well known, to shed a little background/story on it. It will pick up in the next story in the series: The Eighth Space War: A Light in the Black. Thank you again for reading, and the epilogue for 00 Frozen Teardrops will have a bit of a setup for the following morning to this chapter.

*Glance*

Hey… what do you know… they didn't knock me out…

*THWAM!*

"Think you can knock me out and escape…" Shingo glared as he clobbered Ald with the butt of his rifle "Back to the brig with you!" he grabbed Ald and began dragging him back to the holding room.

*groan*

Garrod… help me!


End file.
